Final Request
by Little Minamino
Summary: In the world of the Shinobi there is a tradition completed by all, except one. Will Sakura ever get the chance to place her final request? no real pairings. Hints at SasuSaku. Oneshot


Final Request

* * *

It was a tradition among shinobi. Not a written tradition, or a required tradition, just something that every ninja did.

The first time Sakura tried was right after team seven's mission to the Wave Country. Sasuke, Naruto, and even Kakashi had had their turns, each speaking quietly, solemnly, around the crackling campfire.

Because that's how it was done. It was tradition.

But when her boys had finished and it finally came around to her turn, she didn't even get a chance to open her mouth.

"It's time to turn in." Kakashi had said.

"Hn."

"Yeah! I'm bushed!"

The three men had quickly disappeared, leaving the young konoichi feeling confused and, perhaps just a little, rejected.

The second time she tried was during the chuunin exam. Her hair was now short and Ino had, for some reason, agreed to straiten it for her. She had begun to talk but Ino had quickly quieted her.

"It's hard to work with a kunai you know!" The other girl had said. "And you talking isn't making it easier!"

Once again, Sakura felt put out. She wanted to talk about it. She felt that she had to. After all, it was tradition.

The third time she tried was right after Naruto and the others returned from their mission to find Sasuke.

They were all mangled, bloody, and broken, and for a while it seemed as though the words they had spoken in tradition might be forced to come true.

But they didn't.

The celebration that followed the boys' recovery was huge. Naruto had rented out Ichiraku for the night and all of the remaining members of the rookie nine and Gai's team had gathered.

She had tried to talk about it then. She had even started to speak, but this time was no different from the last.

"We're celebrating. Don't spoil it." Neji had said, surprising everyone in the restaurant.

"Yeah, let's just celebrate." Tenten had said.

She hadn't had a chance to talk about it that night either. But she had to talk about it someday. It was, after all, tradition.

The fourth time Sakura had tried had been right after she had seen him again. Nearly three years after he left and she finally saw him again.

It hadn't gone as planned.

The boy she had known and loved for so long had changed. And he was frightening.

She and her teammates had only just survived and, just as that time long before, Sakura sat around a campfire and listened.

Yamato-taichou had started, Sai had continued, and Naruto, loud and boisterous, had finished.

Seeing this as her chance Sakura had tried to speak as well but one again, she didn't have the chance.

"It's time to turn in." Yamato had said.

"Yeah, I'm bushed."

"Yes, and old hags like Sakura-chan do need a lot of sleep."

That night Sai almost had to use his words, but still, Sakura's had been stilled, once again, into silence.

The last time Sakura had tried to talk about it, to follow the long used tradition, had been the day after Sasuke's trial.

Because of his defeat of Orochimaru and his recovery of Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke had been released from condemnation and the whole of Konoha had rejoiced.

All but one.

On the outside Sakura was happy. Of course she was happy. The boy she had long loved and admired had finally returned. He had returned and was once again the boy she had known so long ago.

But still…

She had almost died. Again. And yet, she still had not had the chance to complete the tradition. Perhaps, perhaps today. For her speech.

It would be unexpected for sure, but it may just be her only chance…

Words of triumph were given, laughter was sounded, and tears of joy were cried.

Finally it was Sakura's turn.

At the bottom of the stage she squared her shoulders and swallowed the lump in her throat. Would she finally get her chance?

Stepping in front of the gathered crowed Sakura opened her mouth to speak. And what surprising words she spoke.

"For as long as anyone can remember, there has been a tradition among Shinobi. Not just the shinobi of Konoha, but of every village, small or large. The threat of death is a looming one, no one knows when it will be their time, and so it was begun. The tradition. The final request.

"I have never had a chance to place my request. No one has ever listened. But for now, I ask that you listen, or, if you do not wish to, at least give me a reason why I should not place it."

A small breath of silence followed. Satisfied, Sakura was just about to continue…

Just about…

"Don't say stupid things."

Green eyes widened in surprise. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You aren't going to die, Sakura."

"And if you aren't going to die then you don't need a request." Ino said.

"Such a troublesome tradition anyway."

"My beautiful flower shall never fade!"

More and more objections were raised. But among all of the shouting voices, Sakura found she could only hear one.

"I never let you die before. Do you honestly think I would now? Hn. You're even more annoying then I first thought."

The End

* * *

Kaliea: This is something that I just found floating around my computer. I had completely forgotten about it. Anyway, let me know what you think. Ja for now! 


End file.
